eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Belle Linda
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Krystiana Lukasiewicz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MelMione (talk) 02:51, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah. :) Of course more characters are allowed. I would be busted by now if they weren't. Also, you only linked Mione to Stelian and Stefan. If you pardon me asking, may I have Sorin? Btw, congrats on RB on DARP. My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 07:57, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Go ahead! Sure! - Sorin' s cue? Do I just make his page now? :P My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 02:35, March 26, 2014 (UTC) If you're up for it... I started an RP on Stelian's page? :D <3 Lissy~Owl Me! 03:29, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Chat? I want to prove to myself that you and Kira are, indeed, not the same person. Lissy~Owl Me! 04:34, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Chattt? My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 10:20, March 30, 2014 (UTC) The Krazy Kutės So far we have Joakim, Johanna and Jennie (Three J's all from Sweden. :3) in the Krazy Kutės. I assume Vito's yours? :))) LittleRedCrazyHood 08:03, March 31, 2014 (UTC) :Yay! BTW, Lissy and I were talking and came up with the idea that they all have these coins enchanted by Jennie. Each is a different coin from the currency in their country of origin and when one of them's in trouble or needs help all coins morph to form the one of the person in trouble. What do you think? LittleRedCrazyHood 10:20, March 31, 2014 (UTC) :::If you like, I made two coins for Lucia. One's a Euro, the currency of Italy now and the other's Lira from the year 1991. Your pick? LittleRedCrazyHood 13:23, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Accio! You've been summoned. Chat! Lissy~Owl Me! 00:03, April 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: I really like that story! I'm trying to come up with Joakim and Anna's relationships with everyone in the group and that's helping me a lot. (I think Anna'd be close to Loosh, and I'm still trying decipher what a friendship between either of them and Jes would be like.) Ohana is an adorable nickname. Johanna's honored you call her that. LittleRedCrazyHood 08:52, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Aww That is an adorable story :3 I love it! Lissy~Owl Me! 13:05, April 1, 2014 (UTC) DARP chat? Lissy~Owl Me! 04:23, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Chat?Lissy~Owl Me! 05:37, April 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: I'd love to RP with you too! Maryla & Stelian's fine, and do you want to choose where? And ja, I missed out on the trial because I was sleeping and no one owled me to wake me up. :P Холодный никогда не беспокоило меня так или иначе~ 20:05, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :That's cute ^.^ And thanks for the compliment! I'm pretty sure I like your chars more, though. And to the DARP RP: Okay! Where do you want to do the RP here, though? Холодный никогда не беспокоило меня так или иначе~ 20:21, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Fancy a natter here? Must've missed you last time. My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 15:57, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Where did you go? My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 19:07, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Si. My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 19:16, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Plans! I kinda made my Vamp girl :3 Alina Vladimirescu Lissy~Owl Me! 01:09, April 15, 2014 (UTC) You're right! I full on made her! As long as we all agreed the girl was mine... You guys can argue over the boys all you want :P Lissy~Owl Me! 01:15, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :They're all much prettier, don't you think?:P :Come on DARP chat, we can argue over it now. or do something else. Medon'tcare. Just get on chat! Lissy~Owl Me! 01:27, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Chat, if you pleeease? <3 Lissy~Owl Me! 22:10, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Summons Queen Elsa of Arenbell hereby summons you to chat ^.^ Холодный никогда не беспокоило меня так или иначе~ 23:15, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Quick! Chat! Before somebody pisses me off? :D <3 (DARP btw) Lissy~Owl Me! 21:30, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Accio Belle Linda! DARP chat, Kitty kat! :D Lissy~Owl Me! 22:04, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Perfect Okay, I think she's perfectly perfect, I never thought of her having an addiction! - Chat? My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 16:13, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Idea! Well, you know how Lisa is addicted to a certain type of Blood quills that instead of copying on to her hand, it drains blood to use as ink? She takes this potion so her blood can come back, but I was thinking that one day she doesn't take it, and that same day, Lena falls into her deathlike slumber? - Chat with Lime and I? - Холодный никогда не беспокоило меня так или иначе~ 15:11, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Fourth Year RP We started a fourth years rp which you're welcome to join :3 Castle Hallway Холодный никогда не беспокоило меня так или иначе~ 17:16, May 11, 2014 (UTC) RE:Will it be Alright? Sure! We have like three, another couldn't possibly hurt. Shipping Names (Don't judge me) If Bianka and Fane currently have a shipping name, or do at some future time, please tell me. Thank you. -R.A.B. 00:50, July 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Shippers, please discuss it among yourselves and tell me once you've come up with a name you can both tolerate. I don't chose names, I just write them down as reference to prevent confusion down the road. -R.A.B. 05:37, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Notice EESM's new term starts on Wednesday. IC, the train is on the weekend of August 28th and 29th and classes start on Monday, August 30th. OOC, the train is open now and the school aspects of term start on Wednesday, July 30th. Please remember to age characters up a year, unless you're OOC holding them back a year. We look forward to the next school year and hope you share our enthusiasm. -Rabbitty, the Calendar Keeper (owl me your questions and concerns) Craziness We think you are mean to Lucia by leaving her out of this, and ask you to join. (Liss and anyone else, please sign below if you agree.) #-R.A.B. 00:22, September 7, 2014 (UTC) #Lissy~Owl Me! 00:23, September 7, 2014 (UTC) # #LittleRedCrazyHood 00:41, September 7, 2014 (UTC) # But the truth is, my dear, you are not Alice... and this is not Wonderland. September 7, 2014 (UTC) #All I did was brush a little honey on Estonia and abandon him outside. - Anya Braginskaia 10:20, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Dear Inactive Persons Hi. Yeah, you, if you're reading this. Not to pressure you into returning, or to shout pointlessly at an inactive profile, or anything, but we miss you. We're still alive. This wiki is still alive. There's still rps to be rped. And we'd like you to be here. So if you are reading this, could you at least think about coming back? -R.A.B. 05:04, October 8, 2014 (UTC)